granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Manual of style
This is an instruction manual that addresses the conventions adopted by The Granblue Fantasy Wiki in writing, titles, articles, and linking. Please read it before you contribute to the The Granblue Fantasy Wiki project. Note, however, that this document is not updated frequently; survey prevailing conventions as well as reading these guidelines. This manual attempts to address all issues of style in an objective manner, though there are inevitably cases where issues of style are subjective. If there are any unresolved disputes over what best adheres to the style of The Granblue Fantasy Wiki, please contact User:Myskaros. Basic wikicode Besides writing articles in the The Granblue Fantasy Wiki on factual, useful information, contributors are expected to use decent spelling and grammar and a basic level of wikicode. Some of the most commonly used aspects of wikicode are listed below. Should you forget, above the text editors for articles are a row of buttons with many common wikicode attributes. For more information on wikicode, please see Manual of style/Basic wikicode Article titles The conventions for titles dictate that all proper nouns are capitalized, as are all locations, and names unless specifically not capitalized. Titles are not written like book titles with most words capitalized (unless the article is about a book); note the title of this page as Manual of style, not Manual of Style. Uniformity in the titling of pages is much appreciated in that it makes for a much more professional appearance with regards to the public perception of The Granblue Fantasy Wiki. Any page title that includes a name should not be stored in a biographical format. In most cases, titles referring to a specific group should be kept singular. However, some exceptions are allowed when the group name is plural, such as Celestial Beasts rather than Celestial Beast. Also, only link to an article once within a given portion of text; if you say "Katalina" more than once in a paragraph, only link it the first time. Instances further apart may be linked to more than once, it is up to you how far apart to place repeated links. For consistency, if most elements of a list are links, then link to an article as many times as needed in that list. Japanese titles should be romanized in titles, but see the following sections for details. Character Articles Characters are part and parcel of the world of Granblue Fantasy - as such, special care is taken regarding the creation and structure of these pages. In brief, here are some things to keep in mind when creating character articles: * Titles and Naming: Character titles are prioritised in order of release, so that the first-released version of a character is always the primary article, and all others have a variant next to their name in parentheses. * Structure: A usual character article always begins with a properly filled-out Template:Character, with subsequent sections expanding on the primary information found below it. * Images: All character images are in PNG and follow a unified naming format - ChaDistinctive_Imageorder.png - use already-established articles as a reference, as most characters already have an image in the system. * Categorization: All character pages must be categorized properly; the Character template already goes some distance into doing this, with mostly join conditions, like Category:Premium Draw Characters being manually added. For further information on the guidelines of character article creation, please see Manual of style/Character Articles. Special characters With regards to romanized Japanese titles, omit macrons and apostrophes in the title (but create redirects from the accurate romanization if you so desire). Technical limitations include mandatory capitalization of the first letter of titles and the identical treatment of space, +''' and '''_ as spaces. Use to make a note of any wrong titles due to technical limitations. Also note that formerly &''' was not an acceptable character, but now it is acceptable to use up to two ampersands in a title - more than two ampersands in a row will cause problems. Special care must be taken with '''?, though usually things will work as expected. Naming conventions Naming conventions in The Granblue Fantasy Wiki have been determined to go by English names of characters unless a character does not currently have an English name. Redirects from Japanese names should be created in order to alleviate confusion. For instance, the page La Fie redirects to De La Fille. As the game has a large fanbase who have assigned nicknames to specific characters, care must be taken when naming articles. Where nicknames exist, redirects will be made to accommodate, but the original article will still use the the English name. For example, Birdman will redirect to Nezahualpilli. Names of people All modern persons should have their name given in Western order. Since the definition of "modern" may vary from culture to culture, for the Japanese, all names from the Taishō period onwards should be given in Western order. Names from the Meiji restoration may be given in Western or Eastern order -- use prevailing convention on a person-by-person basis. Names prior to the Meiji restoration should be given in Eastern order. When a person has a specific preference for the way their name is rendered, or where convention differs, use that instead. For example, use Hiromoto SIN-Ichi, Ikue Ohtani, and Rica Matsumoto, instead of Shin'ichi Hiromoto, Ikue Ōtani, and Rika Matsumoto. Disambiguation All disambiguation terms are considered proper nouns, and must be displayed as such. Japanese As Granblue Fantasy is originally from, and thus derives many terms from, Japanese, romanization of the names of many terms and things associated with the franchise is necessary in articles, most especially where there is currently no English name for the subject. The primary and preferred method of romanization of Japanese used on The Granblue Fantasy Wiki will be the utilization of the published name of the subject in question. For example, while Suframare's Japanese name of スフラマール would be taken literally to be romanized as Sufuramāru, the name used by CyGames and CyDesignation is in fact Suframare: note how "'' Sufuramāru " is a close approximation of this in katakana. A table of these published names is found here, itself derived from the Granblue Fantasy Graphic Archive and CyGames/CyStore websites, as well as data directly pulled from the game files; all are considered to be authoritative when it comes to translated names. The secondary method of romanization of Japanese used on The Granblue Fantasy Wiki will be the Hepburn standard, itself used widely by the world outside Japan to transliterate Japanese text. Long vowels are indicated by using the macron-topped letters 'Ā Ē Ī Ō Ū ā ē ī ō ū', and should be used rather than a doubling of the letter, a tilde, a circumflex, or an unmarked vowel. For more information on this section please see Manual of style/Romanization Style of writing; editing, bias, and opinion Please remember that The Granblue Fantasy Wiki is designed to be accessible to both new fans and old, while containing text understandable and accurate to both, and as such should contain the best possible level of literary style. Also as a formalized wiki, it is suggested to not use the second-person in descriptions, as this is unprofessional: "You can unlock Catalina’s fourth limit break after completing Chapter 36" is incorrect, while "Catalina’s fourth limit break is unlocked after completing Chapter 36" is preferred. Check for spelling and grammatical errors before entering a page; if you notice factual or spelling errors on a page other than the ones you have created, feel free to correct these problems, as The Granblue Fantasy Wiki is an open project. In order to avoid disagreements over factual accuracy, it is best to cite sources for controversial statements. If presenting one point of view, it is best to also present a contrasting opinion with it. Image preferences Images are often a helpful visual addition to the content of articles. However, in some cases, it is questionable what images are best used for articles. * If there is official artwork, such as the direct game art or from printed material, this is always the preferred image. * If there is no official artwork, ones created by the contributing user are preferred over images taken from other sources. There will inevitably be disputes about which user-created image is best, as there is no exact policy on such; however, the image should generally be the highest quality and most informative image. * Animated images should be avoided proportionately with how large and distracting the animation is. Small uses, such as a blinking dot on a world map to indicate location, are non-obtrusive and acceptable. * Overwriting existing images is acceptable, since The Granblue Fantasy Wiki favors the image with the higher quality, not the greater seniority. However, please avoid disputes by discussing the change with the user who uploaded the former image ''before uploading the new image. Formatting preferences * For backgrounds and templates, obtrusively bright colors should be avoided. * Smaller tables are generally considered better, assuming they still have adequate information. Even little things, such as a thin 1px border, are preferred. * should aspire to be as useful as possible, not as large as possible. For some reason, several users are fond of trying to put entire articles worth of information on a single navigation template, resulting in gigantic templates at the bottom of articles interconnecting many articles which are only related by a very long tangent. This is tacky and useless; try to keep navigation templates simple but useful. Integration of content from other websites It is against The Granblue Fantasy Wiki's policy to directly copy text from other websites without permission. If other sources consent to allowing their text to appear on The Granblue Fantasy Wiki and be subsequently edited and expanded upon to better fit The Granblue Fantasy Wiki's style and standards, then and only then editors can directly copy their text into The Granblue Fantasy Wiki. In this case, the source must be credited. Integration is not the same as replacement, however. If The Granblue Fantasy Wiki already has information written on a subject and it is not directly copied from any other source, then it is better to edit and expand that text than to completely replace it with another source's words, even if the other source has allowed their text to be used and has more information. This may not violate The Granblue Fantasy Wiki's policy, but it does clash with The Granblue Fantasy Wiki's style, which prefers original content directly provided from its contributors over content taken from another website. ----- We at The Granblue Fantasy Wiki are here to create, provide, and upkeep an enormous database filled with Granblue Fantasy information. Your help is appreciated more than you know; contributions extend beyond just The Granblue Fantasy Wiki to the entire online Granblue Fantasy community. Category: Granblue Fantasy Wiki Policies Category:Manual of style